Loneliness
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Amy is feeling Lonely while Ty is at his conference and after 24 hours of phone tag, she starts thinking about their situation. Ty is feeling the same way, but will words of encouragement from Scott give him the chance to change things? Set after 9x12.


Amy was sat on the sofa, just reading through some emails and catching up on some paperwork. She hasn't spoken to Ty properly for over 24 hours, it felt like they were constantly playing phone tag. They had missed a skype date because he got called to go to a last minute 'cocktail party'. She knew when he took this partnership that he would most likely be absent for periods of time throughout the year, and also have to work longer hours. However, back then, she did not realise how lonely she well and truly was going to feel. She wanted to text him, saying that she missed him, but she was scared that she would come off as clingy and needy. She sighed and thought about times they had recently, she was so annoyed that she had let her dad manipulate her into letting Ty go on that cattle drive. She wished more than ever that she could have gone back in time and changed that. Even though, the night after the cattle drive, she had most _definitely_ made it up to him, in more ways than one, she just wondered what they could have done if they had the whole weekend together. She didn't want to seem like one of these women who as soon as they get into a marriage, that they can't handle being apart from their husbands for long. She looked at her phone one last time and saw that it was 11pm, she sighed and decided to go to bed and hope to get hold of Ty tomorrow.

* * *

Ty had just go into his hotel room after the cocktail party, he was exhausted. It had been a good night, he and Scott had met a few potential clients and business owners to team up with. However, he felt so guilty that he had missed his and Amy's Skype date. The cocktail party had been sprung on him at last minute and he couldn't exactly say no, because if he had, he would have looked like he wasn't interested in the business side of things and most of all, would have let Scott down. He got undressed and got into bed. He checked his phone and saw that it was 12am, which means 1am in Alberta. He wanted to speak to Amy so badly, as it had been way over 24 hours since they had a proper conversation. He knew Amy was probably upset, and missing him, but wouldn't want to say anything because she would feel bad about making him feel bad. He and Amy had talked about the problems that would arise if he did in deed take this partnership. They both knew that he would be working crazy hours, and would have to go on a few conferences throughout the year which meant being away from each other, as their schedules did not like to coincide with each other's nicely. He quickly text Amy – knowing that she wouldn't have been able to read it as she was asleep _'so sorry about tonight, it was actually sprung on me at last minute. I miss you so much, talk to you tomorrow. I am in a conference from 9am, so should be able to contact you at around 12 my time. Love you so much xxx'_ He plugged his phone in and lay there, thinking. He really did miss her and wished more than anything that he could have her in his arms again. Even though they had only been married less than a year, it was hard sleeping on his own. He was used to having her lying next to him, or usually on him as she was the classic 'bed hogger' that Lou had told him about all those years ago, but he didn't mind.

* * *

Amy was lying in bed, still awake she had been struggling to get to sleep, just as Ty had. She kept having flashbacks of all the times that Ty had left and she had been on her own, she knew they were nothing like the teenagers they were all those years ago, they had come a long way since then. She also found herself thinking of the time she left for Europe on that WEG tour, which almost broke them up completely. She was startled by her phone pinging, she rolled over and picked up her phone, she read the text from Ty and found herself smiling like an idiot. Even though it was just a text, she knew, well hoped that he too was feeling the same. She quickly text him back ' _Miss you too, more than you could ever imagine. Just ring me when you are free and I will make time for you. Love you too xxx'_. She lay back down and closed her eyes, all of a sudden feeling a bit better about everything that had been going on and finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ty woke up and text Amy, ' _Hey, I know it is like 8am there, but I have just got up. Going for breakfast with Scott and going through the itinerary for the day. I will text you with a time when I will be free, even if not for a skype date, but a phone call at least. I am missing your voice. Can't wait to see you tonight xxx'_. He got out of bed and got in the shower and got himself ready for the day ahead. Once he finished his shower and was ready, he walked down to the hotel breakfast hall and met Scott, he laughed, "You are looking a little worse for ware this morning!"

Scott groaned, "Oh god, tell me about it! I feel like I have been run over by a bus…"

"Well you look it too!" Ty joked.

"Hey, even though we are partners now, I technically am the boss. So watch your mouth, otherwise you will have all the night shifts for the rest of the month!" Scott laughed.

"Oh god, I think I would have divorce papers handed to me if you did that!" he exclaimed.

Scott looked at him weirdly, "Wait, what?"

"Oh nothing, Amy and I have just been playing a game of phone tag while we have been away. We had planned a skype date last night, but there was that cocktail party and everything, so I had to cancel! I felt so bad, she sounded so deflated on the phone!" Ty explained.

"Aww man, I am sorry! If I had known, I wouldn't have made you come along! So, anyway, how is married life? Apart from missing each other and playing games of phone tag while you're away?" Scott asked.

"It is amazing, I mean, we are doing great! It is even better now we have officially moved into the loft and everything, it feels like we finally have a home and belong together. Well, I've never had doubts that we belong together, even with all that we went through after she came home from Europe. The one thing she said to me when we got married was 'I guess I did it, I married the boy in the loft' and I couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside because it seems so long since I was that young juvenile delinquent who just came to get out of that detention centre. Wow, so much has changed!" Ty exclaimed.

"At least one boy in the loft managed to hang on to the horsey girl across the drive…" Scott sighed.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Really? Lou? After all these years?"

"Well, yeah and no. She was the first girl I ever properly fell in love with, and there will always be some part of me that will always have something for her. But no, because we got past that and we are just friends." Scott replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. For example, Amy was not my first girlfriend, but she was my first proper love. I mean if god forbid anything had of happened and we ended up not getting married, then I would always still love her. Kit and Kerry Ann, were just girls who had no proper effect on me… Right… let's stop with this history lesson and get on with what we are doing today," Ty laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, good idea! Right, well we have two more conferences left today and then we are done. If you want, we can both go to the first one but the last one is not really important, just a bit of an overview of what we have gone through. I can take that one and get my original flight home. That means, you can get on a plane at like lunchtime and be back in Calgary for like 3pm." Scott suggested.

"No, it's okay. I couldn't let you go to the last one on your own. I am sure we will be fine just seeing each other tonight. She knows we are due back at like 10pm anyway," Ty explained.

"No, you go. You aren't going to take any notice of the last seminar, and I promise you, as an experienced vet who has been to plenty of these things, the last one is always the most boring one. You go home at 12 and get home and surprise your wife!" Scott laughed.

"Well, if you're definitely sure… I mean I wouldn't want to leave you in the lurch…" Ty stammered, not really knowing how to react.

"No, go. I said I would meet up with a couple of people who I know from school after the last conference, so I would probably keep you waiting. I know that you are dying to get back, so do it. Do you want to go and call Amy and tell her?" Scott asked.

"No, I am going to surprise her, I think she will appreciate that. Even though she hates surprises, but me as a surprise should change that," Ty joked.

"Alright then, well that's sorted then. You are going to leave after this conference… Come on, lets go and get some coffee… I think I am going to need it!" Scott sighed, rubbing his head, "Oh, and paracetamol… Although horse tranquillisers wouldn't go a miss!"

"Well coffee and paracetamol I can do, although, horse tranquilizers, well, I can get them, but it is kind of illegal. Here," Ty said passing him some paracetamol, "Right, we just need coffee now. Come on, there is a coffee kiosk over here, and it is right next to the lecture theatre."

* * *

Amy began to stir and she saw that is was 9:30am, she hadn't managed to get to sleep till around 2am, so she decided to push the morning chores back a bit. She quickly checked her phone and read Ty's text, saying that he would text her with his plan for the day. She quickly text back, ' _Good morning, I have just got out of bed! Really couldn't sleep last night! Missing you loads too. Can't wait to see you tonight, speak later xxx'_. Once she had sent the text, she got out of bed and pulled the zip of Ty's hoodie up some more. She had been wearing his hoodies ever since he left for the conference, as some how, it kind of felt like he was there beside her. She wearily walked over to the kitchen and boiled the kettle to make a brew. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the loft, she turned around and saw Lou stood at the top of the stairs, "Morning Lou, do you want a brew?" she asked.

"No thanks, I have got one on me. How come you aren't working?" Lou asked.

"Well, I didn't get to sleep until like 2am, and I have had a really restless night, so I thought it would be best to sleep in a bit, so I can get everything done." Amy explained.

"Missing Ty by any chance?" Lou laughed.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Amy sighed.

"Kind of, I mean weren't you two supposed to have a skype date last night?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, but he got called into this cocktail party so he and Scott could discuss business… So we had to put it on hold. He said he would text me today with a time when he is free. Luckily he is home tonight, so I won't be falling asleep in a big, empty bed." Amy sighed.

"Oh Amy… I know how you feel. Obviously, you and Ty are way different than me and Peter, but this side of the marriage is a side that I understand. It is hard when they are away. What time is he coming home tonight?" Lou asked, sitting down at the table.

"Erm, I think his flight gets in at around 10, so I will probably just stay up for him," Amy explained.

"Yeah, at least you can at least see him tonight. Come over for your dinner tonight, it'll take your mind off of things." Lou suggested.

"Yeah, thank you." Amy replied, "Right, I am going to go and get a shower and then get ready to work, I will see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later Amy." Lou replied, she got up and walked down the stairs. Once Lou had left, Amy went into the bathroom and got a shower and got ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Ty's conference dragged on and on… he looked at his phone and seen a text from Amy, he immediately smiled, and text her back, ' _I am not sure whether I am going to have enough time to ring you before my next conference and tonight's dinner. I will just see you when I get home. I love you so much, and I am so sorry! Please forgive me – I will make it up to you this time! Xxx'._ He knew she would be annoyed at that text, but he _really_ wanted to surprise her. He had another half an hour before he could leave for the airport, and he was counting down the seconds.

* * *

Amy was working with Trouble and keeping up with his exercises while Georgie was at school, her phone went off and she read the text from Ty. She felt like a little piece of her had died inside, she knew she was going to see him tonight, but she just really wanted to hear his voice and actually have a proper conversation with him, rather than have a relationship with his voicemail. She sighed and got back to work, keeping herself busy to keep her mind off of missing Ty.

* * *

Once the conference had finished, Scott nudged Ty, who was in his own little world, "Hey, you best get going if you want to make that 12 o'clock flight."

Ty shook his head and came back to the 'real world' and stood up, "Thanks Scott, are you sure you are okay with this?" Ty asked for like the thousandth time.

"Yes! I am sure! I am looking forward to catching up with some friends from school anyway. I will see you next week at the clinic." Scott replied.

"Thanks Scott. I really do appreciate this, I will see you next week!" Ty exclaimed, walking quickly towards his hotel room. He threw his clothes into his holdall and grabbed all of his essentials. He went outside and got into a taxi and asked them to take him to the airport. Once he got to the airport, he checked into a flight to Calgary which would get him in at about 2pm. He walked through to his gate and waited for his flight to board. He quickly checked his phone and saw he had no text from Amy, which most likely meant she was mad with him. Hopefully this gamble would pay off and she would forgive him once she saw him. Once his flight was called, he boarded the plane and waited for them to take off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Heartland, Amy was swapping horses around the fields, she moved Harley, Spartan, Copper and Trouble to the top field so they could have a graze. She kept Phoenix in his stable as Georgie said she was going to exercise him after she finished school. She was so upset that she wasn't going to speak to Ty. It was beginning to dawn on her how it must have felt for him when she was in Europe last year, and them always missing each other. She hated going back to that place, but when she felt like this, she really couldn't help it. She sighed to herself and got on with the chores, she started mucking out all of the stables, managing to keep herself occupied and trying to stop herself from thinking about Ty, and how much she well and truly was missing him.

* * *

Once Ty's plane landed in Calgary, it was 2pm, he grabbed his holdall and ran to the front of the airport where he jumped in a taxi and told them to take him to Heartland. He really couldn't wait to see Amy again, even though it had been just a week, it felt like it had been months. He was really restless the whole ride home, he just hoped that Amy wasn't _too_ mad with him for his little trick. Once the driver pulled up to the top gates, Ty said, "Just drop me off here, I will walk the rest of the way,"

"Okay, that will be $36.24." The taxi driver replied.

Ty handed him a 50 and said, "Keep the change," as he really couldn't be bothered waiting for the driver to count out his money.

"Thank you, have a nice day now." The driver said as Ty got out of the taxi. The driver turned around the car and drove back along the main road. He walked down the driveway and made his way over to the barn. He peaked in and saw Amy had her back to him, mucking out Harley's stall, he put his bag down and slowly crept up behind her. He put his hands over her eyes and whispered, "Guess who."

Amy's face lit up, she spun around and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh charming! Do you want me to leave?" Ty teased.

"Don't be a dimwit! Of course I don't want you to leave! But like I said, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I was talking to Scott this morning, and he suggested that I come home and surprise you, as the last seminar of the day is apparently big and boring. I think he was being nice because he was hung-over as anything. But I am really not complaining. Come on, let's go upstairs, we have some catching up to do," Ty said suggestively.

"But… Ah never mind; the stables can wait until tomorrow. The horses are out in the back field, so should be okay for tonight," Amy replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips, he leant into the kiss and it deepened. They were interrupted by Lou, "God guys, get a room! Don't want to be seeing that when I walk into the barn!" She moaned.

"Oh, don't you worry, we plan on getting a room any second now," Amy laughed.

"Alright… I am going to pretend I didn't hear that and just slowly walk back over to the house. Take it you two wont be joining us for dinner?" Lou asked.

Amy looked up at Ty and they shared a knowing look, "No, sorry. Is that okay?" Amy replied

"Yeah, that is fine. I think Dad is going to turn up, so he will just eat whatever I made for you!" Lou laughed, "Well have fun, see you tomorrow!" She said walking out of the barn and back over to the house. Ty took a hold of Amy's hand and pulled her upstairs to the loft and took her over to the bed, to allow them to get reacquainted.

* * *

Later that night, Amy was lying on Ty's chest, drawing random patterns up and down his torso, while he was playing with the ends of her hair. She sighed and buried her head into his chest even more, taking in his scent. Ty kissed her head and asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing…" Amy lied.

"Amy, you are forgetting that I know you far too well, and I know when there is something up, so come on, tell me. We promised each other a long time ago that we would always talk about our feelings." He said.

"No I know, its just this past week has been so hard, and we have barely had any time to talk to each other. But, when we did have something planned, you had to cancel for your cocktail party. Now I know its important and I know that this is part of your job now, but it just gets to me sometimes…" She sighed.

Ty held her tighter, "No, I know. I felt so awful giving up our skype date, the cocktail party wasn't even that good! All I wanted was for you to be there with me, so I could show you off to our associates. You know next time, you should really come with me," he suggested.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him.

Ty smiled, "Really. Like I said, there was nothing more in the world I would want than for you to be there with me, also, I really struggled sleeping in a big bed all by myself,"

Amy smiled, but started remembering how she had been feeling this past week, she sighed and said, "I also kept having thoughts about when I went to Europe and how I know how hard that must have been for you. I mean, never being able to contact me, me cancelling plans and just playing a general game of phone tag, it just really brought back to me how badly I treated you."

"Oh Amy, that is all over and done with! I don't hold any of that against you! Yeah, it was a very rough patch in our relationship, but I _never_ stopped loving you. Whatsoever. I mean, would we really be lying here right now, in _our_ newly renovated loft as a married couple if any of that was still on our minds?" Ty asked logically.

"No… I guess not. Wow… It still feels strange, living here, in the loft – as a married couple! Now you really wouldn't have thought that would be a possibility back in the day! Especially when we first met!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, I know. It does still kind of feel surreal! Best decision we ever made though. I love it so much up here, almost as much as I love you," he teased, kissing her head again.

"Same. Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Amy asked.

"No, you haven't… but I think you could _show_ me how much you love me," He said suggestively, as he moved over so he could face her. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss as they had totally forgotten about their previous worries and enjoyed being back with each other.

 _The end_


End file.
